Magical Misadventures: The Herbomancer's Orb
by Junktruck98
Summary: Two friends embark on a journey of life in a world that would be otherwise impossible. Facing perilous journeys and endless obstacles, can they set out to accomplish what they set out to do?
1. Prologue

_Deep inside the Jungles of Todkirilleth, an ancient spirit stirs in its slumber. Its blood is the water flowing through the rivers of the forest, its skin the thick undergrowth of the trees. Its canopy reflect the glory of the Sun, and in the sunlight it itself dwells. His arms reach beyond the greens, and his voice sings louder than the cry of the Ents. The nymphs of the earth respect him, the dryads love and pay homage to him. His slumber comes to an end, and nature will rejoice again. The reign of humanity will come to an end. An end that will last for eternity. _

_Extinction of humanity._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"It is time to go, wake, you stupid twat!" The voice of his sister snapped at Daylt's seemingly lifeless body. The sharp, revolting scent of Elether's perfume wafted up Daylt's nostrils, and he slammed his fist into the wall in annoyance.

"Ouch!" Cried Daylt, the side of his palm already turning red.

"You're going to be late if you don't get up and ready now! It's your first day at the School, you can't miss it!"

"My first day at wha-Ouch!" Daylt's sentence was cut short by a heavy pillow knocking into his forehead. Elether's giggles was accompanied by her thudding footsteps as she ran down the stairs.

Daylt sat up with a jolt. It was the first day of School! It took him 5 heaygh to pass his stupid exam, before he was finally admitted into the School of Wizardry and Magick. He rolled off the bed, determined to make his first day at school a good one. He dragged his heavy footsteps into the bathroom, drawing the curtains and turning the tap on. He lay his fingers onto the runes by the bathtub, and chanted a quick spell to have his water heated. Magick blood having run through his family line, they did mostly everything through Magick. Daylt water started to bubble and fizz, and he found that he had turned his water into soda instead. Sighing, he pulled out his carving knife and re-traced the rune on the bathtub. Runes were extremely picky things, Daylt thought to himself, needing utmost precision to be correct. Depth, curve, and length of the incisions could ultimately change the whole result of the spell. Satisfied with his own work, he began undressing himself, and sank into the bathtub..

"Hurry up already! You're going to be late!"

Daylt slid down on the railings of the stairway, dressed in the deep blue gowns of the School. Unmanly, he thought them to be, but he put them on anyway. He made his way into the kitchen, where Elether and his mother, Nealeche, was already preparing breakfast. He hastily grabbed a loaf of shortbread and crammed it into his mouth, then grabbed his bag, tome, and wand before making his way out into the alleyway, and into the bustling town square, where other people were leaving their houses at the same time. In the town of Vilisca, this was how things worked. Everything was systematic and orderly, and nothing was left to chance. He looked across the town square, where the large marble fountain of purification stood, and sparkling, frothing water was already spewing out from the fish's mouth in the angel's hands. As a child, he had thought this to be a rather funny arrangement, but he later understood that Vilisca was founded upon the blood of a magical fish, blessed by an angel. He remembers the story ever so clearly..

_"And so the young fish desired above all else, to be useful and remembered. He pleaded with the angel who bathed in the creek it resided in, and the angel finally gave in to its relentless requests. With a touch of spite, the angel picked up the fish, and cast it into the air, where water began to flow from its mouth. The gods were angry with the angel's actions, and punished the angel by making it the guardian of the fish, and turning the fish into a divine nature deity. The angel from then forth, was charged to bear the fish in its arms, and to provide water, cleansing, and health to all who needed it."_

"Daylt! Daylt! You're here! I thought you were going to be late!" The voice of Vichorn, his childhood friend, rang through the diamond-shaped court, and snapped Daylt out of his thoughts. The clumsy looking fellow was a year younger than him, yet stood taller and was more masculine than himself. Vichorn, was too garbed in the deep blue gowns of a Magick student, and trotted across the square in his heavy boots.

"Elether told me you weren't going to wake up even if a crow pecked out your eyes!" Daylt smiled sheepishly, remembering how dim Vichorn was, and silently promised to get Elether back for both the pillow and joking about him. Daylt strung his pack a little higher to his shoulder, and smiled brightly at Vichorn.

"Lets go then, don't wanna be late on our first day, now do we?" Vichorn enthusiastically nodded his head to Daylt's charming response, and stuffed a piece of sweetmeat into his mouth. Vichorn had always looked up the Daylt as an older brother, although he physically looked down on him. Quite literally, Vichorn followed Daylt everywhere he went, like a loyal puppy to his owner. To the eyes of others, the two were quite inseparable. With a light pat on the back, Vichorn and Daylt strode down the familar streets they walked together as children, to the huge looming figure of the Academy, their chins held high and their packs on their back, they could never guess what lay before them.


End file.
